Of Curses And Those Who Cast Them
by Grinning Cat
Summary: The Minoru family was one who allways knew, and to get what they want, they need money from the Sohmas. [Runaways Crossover]


**Disclaimer: I own naught Runaways nor Fruits Basket. Oh dear, flag me with stones.**

**A/N: **_For those of you reading any of my other fanfiction (ha ha!) I just want you to know that it's going to be put on hold. I write everything on my computer, and it has no connection to the internet, so I normally just save it to a disk and upload new stories / chapters on my mom's. Unfortunately, a disk has broken inside my computer, and I can no longer save things on floppys. It had yet to be fixed, and I don't really have the money to buy CDs… so. Sorry. :_

_For those of you that haven't read Runaways, I hope you still find this enjoyable - - I will explain who they are as if introducing them as OCs, so you don't have to worry about being lost._

_For those of you that HAVE read this wonderful comic, all this takes place BEFORE the second run ( in other words, after the third volume)._

_As for where it's at in the Fruits Basket time… I can't really say. If you're that worried about reading a spoiler… then just don't._

OO

**Of Curses And Those Who Cast Them**

_Chapter One: Nico, Take It Slow_

(Baby, Maybe I Spoke Too Soon)

OO

They needed to lure her in, like a fish. The problem was, they had no bait for their dark sister.

The news of what had happened to the two Minoru was more then a little upsetting. First, they made deals with mythical beings without telling the leader of the clan. Then, they got them selves _killed_ by the giants of whom promised them paradise.

Later, the clan leader found out that they were giving up their place in eternal heaven to a child that they never knew of. A 'grimm' sister to them indeed. A girl with a very valuable artifact that the Minoru clan needed _back_.

Not to mention the girl herself was to be valuable. Her body _absorbed_ the staff, from what the Minoru spies had been told. That level of bondage with the ancient and powerful Staff of One… the powers such a person possessed _without _it was even beyond their knowledge.

"We must find her," the elder of the Minoru clan declared. "We must find her and bring her back."

A murmur rose about in the room.

For years, the Minoru clan dabbled in black magic, perfecting their dark art to a degree that established fear in those who knew of anything mythical. They had their hand in everything of supernatural proportions - - from high school girls whose childlike dreams recklessly had them joining cults to families cursed in the most peculiar ways. Most of the time, their power, and knowledge, was unknown; only that they were there, watching, constantly.

"How," asked a woman to the elders far right, "are we to do this? Records show that she has escaped the orphanage in America. After covering up the tracks her parents left after news of their blasted little club they were in when making a deal with those Gibborum, we hardly have the funds to send anyone to look for her, much less take her back here - - whether it be dead or alive."

"Stealing," a man of age somewhat across from the woman began, "would seem like a plan. But have we really sunk as low as _them_?" The word was spat, and it was known that 'them' was the two that had made a deal with giants called the Gibborum, joined the 'Pride', and almost dragged the Minoru name through the mud. They were dead, but they got no respect the dead were usually shown. Not after all that they had done to slander the clan of dark magicians.

"It seems," the elder said, "that we will have to take up the _generosity_ of our… 'friends'."

OO

Ren glowered at the phone. Since as long as there had been the curse, there had been the Minoru clan, hiding in their shadows, watching, and fully aware. Not many people who had the Sohma name had even heard of the Minoru clan; a clan who apparently knew all there was to the curse since day one. They kept to themselves, and never talked to any of the Sohmas as far as anyone was concerned; they were simply _there_, and dark and threatening presence looming in the back of everyone's minds.

Until now.

The elder of the clan did not say what he wanted, nor did he hint at it. He simply asked for God.

Something so blunt was uncalled for. Ren assumed the Minoru elder was just showing off the fact that he knew what they were. She almost didn't give the phone to her daughter, but such things concerning the Minoru clan needed to be brought into Akito's light.

She stepped into his room, phone in hand, her eyes narrowed. Akito, leaning against the window frame, turned her eyes to her mother, a look of annoyance on her face.

"What do _you_ want?"

"It is time I told you," Ren said, "of those who have known of our curse. No, don't look like that. They haven't just discovered; they've known for a very, very long time. It is assumed that they knew since the curse was around; once, it was whispered that one of their kind was the one who put it this family, though I doubt it. They are powerful, Akito." She handed her the phone.

"I suggest you do as they asked."

Akito took the phone venomously, her glare never faltering.

"Who are they," she asked, "to have power over me? And who are _you_ to suggest anything I should listen to?" She turned her voice to those on the other end.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"Ah, I see that the good Lord is as spiteful as all ways. Hello, little Akito. You do not know me, but I, and every one else who bares the name Minoru, know you very well."

"I don't _care_," Akito put simply. "So you know about the curse? I'll just - -"

"Small _girl_, you cannot erase any of our memories, and even if it _was_ possible, there are too many of us. Nice plan though, but if you dare facing against us, I suggest you come up with a better one."

"I'm not in the mood for naked threats. Tell me what it is you want, so I can refuse." The voice on the other end gave a hearty chuckle, and Akito felt her rage boil. Who was this person who _dare_ defy her, who dare _laugh_ at her, like she was some joke? She was no joke; indeed, she was force to be reckoned with.

"Ah, you people with your superiority complexes! The daughter of Areas was the same way, I'm afraid. Poor girl never saw the Gorgon sent by Medusa Minoru coming. I'm afraid she's no goddess now. But that's not what I called for; you people with your curses are not as amusing as you might think you are. We only come in contact because sometimes we need things that we cannot get ourselves. Right now, that in money, and I'm aware that you Sohmas are abundant with it."

"And why should _I_," Akito said, her voice rising with her anger, "give anything to _you_? How are you useful to me? You are nothing to me! I DON'T FEAR YOU!" More laughter was heard.

"Silly child! What makes you think we asked? Did you know that there are millions of other 'cursed' families just like you? Some of them are sons of _real_ gods; others have less extravagant spells. We control _all_ of them. We don't need your permission! We simply _take._ All I called was to tell you of what we were doing.

Other than that, you false idol, there is nothing more to be said."

Akito hear a 'click' at the end of the line. Screaming, she flung the phone against the wall.

"WHO ARE THEY?" She screeched. "THEY ARE NO ONE! NO ONE! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Ren left, with no interest in viewing one of her daughter's many temper tantrums.

OO

Plans were quickly put into play. Clans of magic work fast. A Minoru was sent to America, after using vast amounts of money to find the placement of the child and her staff. It wouldn't be long until they had her back, and the Staff Of One.

OO

Akito's rage was soon silenced by Kureno, and as she lay against his chest, drifting to sleep, she murmered:

"Next week we will see these Minoru. I want to find if they are so all-powerful as they claim…"

OO

**A/N:** _I have a dislike of OCs, so while I may give personalities to some of the Minoru, I really don't plan on naming any. The Runaways will be introduced in the next chapter. Please, give me your feedback. Crossovers have never been a strong point for me; I was also weary of doing this after seeing the vast expanse of really bad crossovers on I'm trying to make a stable and real plot; hard to do, since the subject of mutants will have to be brought up sooner or later, not to mention the fact that none of them could know about what they hare (if so, they would probably assume that's what the curse really is, though it's been stated in a Runaways comic that it's very rare for mutation to occur in a family as the curse does with the Sohmas). Any ideas and criticism will be adored._


End file.
